The Misadventures of Octavian
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: It needed to be done, oneshots of Octavian! So I hope that you enjoy the little blips about everyone's favorite augur! Reyna will be in a majority of them.
1. Teddy Shopping

Octavian went out to his stockpile of teddies and realized that he was beginning to run low on them so he decided that it was time to go raid the local department stores for them. He enlisted the help of his pal Reyna because of course Reyna didn't trust him with a camp SUV.

"What do you need me to help you do?" Reyna asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I just need you to well first off drive, since you won't let me, and then you just need to help me buy some teddy bears." Octavian agreed.

Reyna rolled her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere with you if you're wearing a toga."

"I'll just wear the t-shirt and jeans under this then." Octavian rolled his eyes back at her.

"Fine but you're not going to scare little kids like you did the last time." Reyna threatened, "Plus this keeps you away from the campers' stuffed animals."

"It does indeed keep your little purple teddy Jose safe." Octavian nodded.

Reyna smacked the back of his head and pulled him off toward her SUV, "Just shut up or you're going to have to go without teddies for a month."

"But the gods!" Octavian protested.

Reyna sent him a glare that shut him up for the rest of the ride into town.

* * *

They pulled into the Toy R Us parking lot and Octavian ran straight to the toy aisle like a little kid who really wanted to go get a toy for their good behavior. Reyna watched as he piled teddy bears, stuffed kittens, pillow pets, anything that resembled any cute childhood toy any child had ever had, into the cart. Then Octavian picked up a little gold bear that looked like Jose and put it on top. Reyna gave him a weird look but he didn't respond with anything.

They pushed two carts full of stuffed animals to the checkout and Reyna started to wonder how on Jupiter's green Earth Octavian was going to pay for them all. The cashier looked at Octavian who handed her a card, "Oh you better get a discount."

Octavian nodded, "I know your manager, I'm a frequent customer."

So in the end the teddy bears ended up costing over two hundred dollars which oddly enough Octavian was able to pay for himself without the help of Reyna. Octavian oddly enough asked the woman to keep the little gold bear out of the bag and he held it all the way into camp. It was past curfew by the time they got back and everyone was in their bunks.

"Thanks for coming along with me." Octavian said. This was one of the times Reyna could actually stand to go anywhere with Octavian.

"It was nothing besides it was for the good of the camp." Reyna shrugged.

Octavian looked at the little gold bear in his hands, they had already taken the rest of them up to his little layer, "Oh I got this for you, to um you know say thanks for coming with."

Reyna took the bear in her hands, "Um thanks Octavian."

He shrugged, "Jose needed a friend."

Reyna kissed his cheek, "Thanks for not being a complete idiot."

She left him standing there and went back to her private cabin where she placed her new bear Juan next to Jose.


	2. Secret Dance Parties

**Ok thanks for the reviews first off...yes I know that Octavian is usually portrayed as an insensitive moron but hey he's a teenager much like the rest of us...and I do believe that when he's not a jerk Reyna can actually tolerate him which leads to a friendship of sorts...I still don't ship Reyna with Jason...Jason may or may not appear in a couple of these...anyway I'm not sure yet. I hope you guys like this little misadventure of our favorite augur...I am not bashing Octavian in any of these. They are meant for laughs...so please enjoy! I think Octavian, as much of a jerk that he is, is a pretty funny dude...please tell me what you think of this one...no flames...and enjoy most of all! :D~RawR**

* * *

Octavian looked around his little lair and then locked the door once he was positive that no one was in there. He was completely alone and he decided that it was time for him to have a dance party. Hey even if he was a jackass most of the time he did enjoy your average jam session to his favorite music. He grinned, he was almost positive that he was alone. He walked over to his iHome where his iPod was docked and suddenly Blurred Lines filled the room. He turned it on full blast and began his jam session.

"I'm feeling lucky/you wanna hug me/what rhymes with hug me..." he sang the whole song complete with he 'surprisingly smooth' dance moves.

He shuffled through a bunch of songs, enjoying the fact that he was alone, no one was there with him, it was only him. Some of said songs included: Bad Romance, Applause, Roar, I Kissed A Girl, Ur So Gay, As Long As You Love Me, Baby, What Makes You Beautiful, and many others that would typically be associated with teenage girls.

Finally his favorite song C'mon by Ke$ha came on, "Saw you leanin' against that old record machine/saw the name of your band written on the marquee/it's a full moon tonight and we gettin rowdy/yeah we gettin rowdy/getgetgettin rowdy..."

Then much to his horror right in the middle of the chorus someone interrupted his session...the last person on Earth he wanted to interrupt his dance party.

"C'mon 'cause I know what I like/And you're looking just like my type/Let's go for it just for tonight/C'mon, c'mon, c'mon/Now don't even try to deny/We're both going home satisfied..."

"Octavian what on Jupiter's green Earth are you doing?!" Reyna asked dropping the armful of scrolls she was holding. Octavian blushed and put his shirt back on that had come off at some point during the chorus of Applause.

He paused the music, "I was simply enjoying music."

Reyna looked like she was drifting out of a really horrid nightmare, "I guess you were..."

Octavian looked at her, "Please don't tell anyone about this..."

"I wasn't planning on it, but you might want to make sure that there's no one in here the next time you umm plan to have your private dance time." Reyna said her face was flushed.

Octavian nodded curtly, "I thought I was alone..."

"Umm check a little better next ti..."

"Would you like to join me?" Octavian asked knowing that Reyna herself had at one point had her own jam sessions with Jason Grace but he was a thing of the past now.

Reyna's face blushed scarlet, "Ummm..."

"I know about your private dance sessions why don't we just combine ours?" Octavian asked awkwardly.

A small embarrassed smile played out on Reyna's lips, "Umm...sure I guess..."

Octavian hit play and started to dance again and before long Reyna joined in he braid whipping around with her head. This was probably the most fun Octavian and Reyna had ever had with one another since they were little and playing tag throughout the forum. Finally after roughly about an hour of dancing Reyna announced that she should get back to her post and Octavian should consider doing so as well.

"No one knows about these." Reyna threatened.

Octavian nodded curtly all the friendliness was gone now, "You have my word my liege. I'll see you next Friday."

Reyna nodded with the slightest hint of a smile, "Yes."

With that Reyna regathered the scrolls and headed down to her post leaving Octavian to burn and massacre his bears. As much as they both hated to admit it their dance parties continued way into their adult years before they both retired from the legion and went to live in the city...hey who could blame them dance parties were a blast...


	3. I Support Your Decision

"REYNA! REYNA!" someone was calling her name and she didn't exactly want to deal with them right at the moment. She had just finished talking with Jason about something, they had IM-ed since he was over at Camp Half Blood now and she was still at Camp Jupiter, they were thinking about combining the camps.

"REYNA I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!" Octavian called.

Finally Reyna turned around and looked at Octavian, "What do you want Octavian?"

"I want to tell you that if you choose to combine the camps I suppose you'll have my backing." Octavian said.

Reyna looked at him funny, "You hate the Greeks..."

Octavian blushed, "Not anymore..."

"Does this have anything to do with their oracle?" Reyna asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Octavian blushed even deeper, "No this has nothing to do with Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"You know her full name?" Reyna smirked.

Octavian glared at her, "Shut up...this has nothing to do with Rachel."

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Then why are you backing my decision if I decided to do so?"

Octavian blushed a little more, he was roughly the shade of ketchup now, "I...ummm...think that it's a wise decision. My auguries have confirmed that it isn't as stupid as I believed it to be."

Reyna smirked, "This definitely has something to do with their oracle."

"No it doesn't..." Octavian's voice shot up three octaves.

"Why is your voice cracking?" Reyna teased.

"This so isn't funny...you're only doing this because Grace suggested it." Octavian muttered.

"So what if I am?" she smirked.

Octavian threw his hands in the air and marched back to his lair as Reyna liked to refer to it as. Reyna couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Octavian was sooo into Rachel Dare.


	4. Sick Days and Fill-in Praetors

**Ok here's another little blip of a day in the life of Octavian and Reyna. I hope you guys like this and let me know how you do! Please no flames I'm sick and not in the mood for them...so keep those to yourself. See slowly but surely Octavian is proving to have a sensitive side he's just loyal to Camp Jupiter...TBH it took me forever to actually appreciate him...so enjoy and RawR :D~RawR**

* * *

Reyna wasn't feeling up to par at the moment so who other to call than Octavian...well Octavian happened to stumble upon his praetor in her state of illness.

"Reyna are you feeling ok?" Octavian asked when he walked into her cabin. He had been looking for her all over, he even checked the Gardens of Bacchus.

Reyna shook her head, "No I'm sick."

"Do you need a doctor?" Octavian asked. For a moment Reyna thought for sure that Octavian sounded genuinely concerned.

"No I'm sure it's just the flu." Reyna shook her head.

"Do you want some chicken noodle soup?" he asked.

Reyna crinkled her nose at the idea of the soup. Being Puerto Rican she had never found the liking for chicken noodle soup. Octavian contemplated for a second, "Who's going to run the legion?"

Reyna sighed and instantly regretted saying this as soon as it came out of her mouth, "I'll let you fill in for me while I'm sick under strict conditions."

Octavian's face lit up like a child's at Christmas, Reyna supposed that in a way it was much like Christmas for him, "Really?"

Reyna nodded meekly, "Yes. The conditions are as stated, you cannot declare war on Camp Half-Blood, you cannot treat the legionaries as slave, you cannot try to overthrow me, nor can you cancel the War Games tonight."

Octavian nodded vigorously, "You have my word."

"This is your one chance to prove yourself for nomination since Frank, Percy, and Jason have all stepped down from the praetorship and went to pursue life over at Camp Half-Blood." Reyna said.

Octavian did a little victory dance, "I won't let you down Reyna! I promise you!"

Octavian ran out the door and then stuck his head back in, "I'll still call for a doctor and I'll check up on you in a little while."

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Just don't mess up Octavian, this is your only chance."

Octavian didn't need to be told twice. He ran down the hill and tripped over his toga while doing so. Reyna sat there and wondered what the hades she had gotten herself into but if it kept Octavian busy for awhile she guessed she could deal with it.

An hour later Octavian returned with a bowl of soup for Reyna, "I brought you some soup."

Reyna took the bowl in her hands and smiled, "Thank you Octavian. How's it going?"

"It's going good...how the hell do you do it alone?" he asked desperately.

Reyna laughed, "I'm not sure how I do it alone."

"You can have it back." Octavian shook his head, "I'll take slaying teddies any day over running the legion by myself."

Reyna laughed, "So are you resigning your nomination for praetor?"

Octavian thought for a moment, "Do I ever have to work alone ever again?"

"Only on my sick days." Reyna joked.

Octavian pulled a face, "I'll have to reconsider my nomination."

Reyna laughed, "Well consider it fast because the Feast of Fortuna is coming up."

Octavian spent the rest of the day hiding from the legionaries in Reyna's cabin. He braided her hair, swept the floor, ironed her togas, and arranged her teddy bear collection all while making sure that Reyna was ok. Maybe Octavian wasn't as bad as he seemed...maybe there was something more to him. Maybe he wouldn't make a bad praetor at all...


End file.
